You are my happiness
by whenthesheepsaysbaa
Summary: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are resident doctors in Konoha. They have been together for 3 years. What is Sasuke's question to Sakura?


The day is about to end for Haruno Sakura, a resident cardiologist, and Uchiha Sasuke, a resident neurologist. They belong in one of the best hospitals in Japan. Sasuke is Sakura's childhood friend, and her boyfriend for 3 years. They have been friends since Kindergarten and went to same grade school, high school, and college. They realized their romantic feelings when they were in high school but they didn't have the chance to confess their feelings to each other, afraid that it will ruin their friendship. But, with the help of their common friend, Naruto, they were able to revealed their feelings after they finished their med school. They started going out during their first year of residence. They are now in third year of residence in the hospital.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Yes, Mizuki?"

"Dr. Haruno, Dr. Uchiha wants to see you in his office."

"Okay, thank you."

Sakura fixed her things and arranged the documents on her table. She grabbed her bag, hang her blazer on her arms and closed the door. She arrived at Sasuke's office.

Knock, knock

"Come in."

She twisted the door knob and opened the door. The blinds at the window are still open and she can only see his shadow, light coming from the sunset. Sasuke closed the folder and removed his reading glasses.

"Hi."

"Sakura." He smiled

"I'm about to fixed my stuffs here."

"Don't worry. Take your time." She sat on a couch near the door

"Just a sec." He finished fixing his things in a minute.

He leaned in front of his table, closed his eyes, holding the bridge of his nose, and had a heavy sigh. Knowing Sasuke, that reaction means that he is very tired; Sakura walked in front of him and cupped his face. She looked at him with sad smile. He opened his eyes and hugged her in a tight manner. They stayed like that for a while. Still embracing him, she asked him.

"How was your day?"

"Very tiring, mentally." He answered.

"Do you want to share it?"

"No, I don't want to remember what happened today."

"How typical of you. Typical Sasuke." She giggled

"You know me better than anyone else."

There was a moment of silence when he talked.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go out tonight." And suddenly he dragged her outside of his office and proceed to the parking lot. He opened the door of the passenger seat for Sakura and let her in. Then he went to the driver seat, started the engine and off to the road. Sakura would always open the window and let the wind blow her hair and appreciate the beauty outside of the car. This would be one of the moments that Sasuke find peace in himself. While Sasuke is driving, Sakura asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that we will both enjoy before the day end." He smiled.

After driving for 10 minutes, she suddenly said.

"This road seems familiar…."

"Definitely, this is the road that leads to our favorite place in the world." He smirked

Sasuke parked the car in front of the playground with big Cherry Blossom tree. This is where they first meet and became their meeting place since then. They shared wonderful memories since childhood with the big old tree.

"I suddenly miss the tree!" She laughed while she hugs the tree. "And, oh! Our swing!" She walked and sat on the swing.

When she is about to push herself on the swing, he holds her hand and pushed the swing.

"Hey! Don't just push my swing, come and swing with me!" She smiled

He took the other swing and they swing together. He grabbed her hand while swinging. They felt comfortable at that moment. Suddenly, Sasuke stood up, walked, and kneeled in front of Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, remember the time when my older brother passed away, what did you say to me?"

"I'll try to make you happy although one of your loved ones was gone. I will always be at your side."

"Yes. You know, I can't really forget that Sakura. You did not only try but you make me happy, Sakura." He smiled. "Despite the ups and downs we had before and when became lovers, you definitely made me happy. I can't thank you enough."

"Sasuke…"

"And I want express my gratitude and appreciation to you, by making you happy with all the days of my life." He got a box from his pocket

"Oh my…." She holds her hand together in front of her mouth while holding her tears. And he opened the velvet box. A diamond ring placed neatly at the center of the box with inscription, "To my life that is full of happiness".

"Haruno Sakura, will be my wife and let me make you happy?"

"YES! YES! YES!" She hugged him from her seat. Then they both stand and he twirled her around. And he put the ring on her finger. He cupped her face and hold her waist. And they kissed. After a few moments, they pulled out and both hold their hands.

"Thank you Sasuke." She smiled

"No, it is I who should thank you. You did not only made me happy but you became my happiness." He smiled


End file.
